Era of Darkness
by Xanafied4929
Summary: Jeremy just finished his latest program. Translation. When everyone is bored Yumi suggests them going with her back home. After talking with her parents they agreed. While they were visiting Xana made the power go out to place electric barriers over everything electric. Can the gang stop the attack or will they have the shock of a lifetime? Read for yourself and find out.


Odd was up and playing with Kiwi when his stomach started growling.

_'Maybe I should go to the cafeteria.'_ Odd thought.

"Ulrich are you up yet? Come on, get up or I start blasting the Subdigitals at the highest volume." Odd stated in Ulrich's ear.

Suddenly Ulrich shot up.

"Okay I'm up!" Ulrich shouted.

"Want to go meet the others in the cafeteria?" Odd asked.

"Sure, just let me get dressed and then we can go get Jeremy." Ulrich replied.

Ulrich then got the sheets off him and got up. After Ulrich got dressed him and Odd went next door to get Jeremy. Odd then knocked on the door, there was no response. Odd then opened the door. Then Ulrich and Odd noticed that Jeremy fell asleep at his computer desk again.

"Jeremy are you up yet?" Ulrich wondered.

Jeremy gave no response. Ulrich then stepped closer to Jeremy and said something.

"Jeremy Odd and Sissi are going out with each other." Ulrich joked.

Just then Jeremy immediately shot up.

"What!? Oh, it's just you Ulrich, that was a horrible joke." Jeremy replied.

"Well what's happened to you, you gave up sleeping in a bed or what?" Ulrich teased.

"I did not. I was merely working on my latest program." Jeremy remarked.

"Oh yeah what is it? A program that helps you sleep better?" Ulrich asked.

"Ha ha, not funny. No, it's a program that will allow me to teleport you to a place on Earth and you will still be able to keep your powers. I call it translation." Jeremy replied.

"Sounds cool but right now I think eating breakfast with the girls sounds better." Ulrich quipped.

"that sounds just right coming from you because you want to see Yumi is that it?" Odd said teasingly.

"Shut up." Ulrich replied.

Then the boys went off to the cafeteria. They saw Yumi and Aelita sitting at their usual table. The girls then waved at the boys when they entered. The boys then waved back then went to sit with them.

"So how come it took so long for you guys to get here?" Yumi asked.

"Jeremy fell asleep at his desk again, so I had to wake him up then he decided to tell us about his new program." Ulrich said.

"What new program is that?" Yumi asked.

"Should you explain, or should I?" Aelita offered.

"I'll take over from here. You see earlier I was working on a new program. I call it translation." Jeremy stated.

"How does it work?" Yumi asked.

"It will allow me to teleport you to somewhere on Earth. Also, you also retain your form and powers you have on Lyoko." Jeremy replied.

"That's incredible." Ulrich smiled.

"It'll be incredible if it works." Jeremy worried.

"No worries Jeremy, it'll work." Aelita assured.

"I hope your right." Jeremy feared.

After half an hour everyone finished eating and then decided to head to their classes. Yumi had math while Aelita, Ulrich, Odd and Jeremy had science. When their classes were done, they decided to talk.

"I'm bored, does anyone want to go get some ice cream?" Odd asked.

"I can call my parents and see if they wouldn't mind us all going to my house." Yumi suggested.

"If that would be okay with your parents." Odd replied.

"Speaking of which how do you think they will react?" Aelita asked.

"I don't know. I guess we'll just have to find out." Yumi replied.

Yumi then called her parents. After a few minutes Yumi then hung up.

"My parents said they would be glad to meet everyone." Yumi stated.

So, everyone went with Yumi to her house. Her younger brother Hiroki greeted them at the door.

"Mom they're here!" Hiroki shouted.

"Coming!" Mrs. Ishiyama replied as she ran to the door.

"Hello everyone. Yumi has told me so much about you all. It's so wonderful to meet you all together in person. Please come in." Mrs. Ishiyama greeted while smiling happily.

Everyone then entered. When they first entered, they immediately noticed the long hallway that led to a staircase.

"The living room is this way." Mrs. Ishiyama showed while pointing to a door.

Everyone then entered the living room. Everyone then noticed the lights go out.

"I'll turn on the generator." Mr. Ishiyama spoke while getting up.

"Do you think this could be another attack?" Aelita asked.

"I don't know for sure yet." Jeremy responded.

"Don't you all worry. Until we can get the power back on all of you can stay with us." Mrs. Ishiyama offered.

"Yumi, do you have an idea on how to get past your parents?" Ulrich asked.

"Of course I do." Yumi replied.

"Mom, can I go back to school? I forgot my backpack." Yumi fibbed.

"Of course dear." Mrs. Ishiyama replied.

"Can my friends come with me? Because I need to get a lot of stuff." Yumi asked.

"Sure they can, just be careful." Mrs. Ishiyama responded.

Yumi and the others then ran to the door. Hiroki then got in front the door.

"Why are you trying to go outside?" Hiroki asked.

"I forgot my backpack at school and if everyone comes with me we can get back faster." Yumi replied.

"And I forgot my laptop." Jeremy said.

They then went back to school to retrieve Jeremy's laptop. When they reached the school gates they felt a strange pain. It felt like they had been shocked by one of the vending machines.

"What is that coming from?" Odd wondered.

"I don't know. Why don't we all try taking a step back." Jeremy suggested.

Everyone then took a step back and felt fine.

"That's strange." Ulrich thought.

"Actually, it's really not." Jeremy replied.

"How come?" Yumi asked.

"Remember how there used to be a transformer and some phone lines here?" Jeremy stated.

"Yeah." Ulrich remembered.

"Well they found a way to put the transformer and phone lines underground, that way they wouldn't get damaged during a storm." Jeremy spoke.

"It seems XANA is using them to try and make sure we can't get Jeremy's laptop." Aelita stated.

"Wait, I have an idea. We can cross if we jump over the lines and transformer because electric barriers can only cover a certain distance. On the count of three. One, two, three, go!" Jeremy counted as he jumped across the phone lines and transformer.

Jeremy then successfully jumped over the lines without the shock pain. Jeremy then motioned for everyone else to jump. Yumi was the first one to jump, then Ulrich, Odd and then Aelita. Everyone crossed safely. After Jeremy retrieved his laptop, they had reached the Factory. When they got there, they realized that XANA had set up electric barriers around everything electronic in the Factory, including the elevator.

"I guess we'll have to take the stairs." Odd complained.

Everyone took the stairs. Jeremy barely managed to handle the electric barrier enough to handle the Supercomputer.

"We can finally see how the translation program works." Jeremy cheered.

Yumi, Aelita and Ulrich stepped into the scanners then Jeremy translated them. Afterwards he translated Odd. When they were translated they thought Jeremy had made a mistake.

"Hey Jeremy, I think you made a mistake." Ulrich thought.

"How come?" Jeremy asked.

"Because we're in the Big Machine Room of the Factory." Yumi responded.

"If you are in the Big Machine Room can you come see me once you guys are done?" Jeremy asked.

"Of course." Aelita replied.

Just then a few Kankrelats appeared behind the others. They all then turned around and attacked each one Kankrelat. After that it didn't take long for them to find the control terminal. Once everyone did a team attack Jeremy gave them the all clear and they then headed to pay Jeremy a visit. When they reached the Lab they then stood behind Jeremy.

"Surprise!" they all shouted in unison.

"Wow, you guys were right." Jeremy joked after falling out of his seat.

Afterwards Jeremy launched a RTTP.

"It's nice to know the translation program came out alright." Jeremy smiled.

"I just wish that we could use it for the upcoming school costume competition." Odd laughed.

"Well, maybe we can if we ask Xana to program us up a few Kankrelats." Jeremy chuckled.

Everyone laughed.

The End

Please leave a review. Any comments/and or advice is greatly appreciated.


End file.
